


Four Months

by Skylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Interhigh Treat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Kuroo wakes up and the smell around him is more familiar than it should be.





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asofthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/gifts).



Kuroo wakes up and the smell around him is more familiar than it should be. He wakes up on his belly like always and he feels warm, languid, the mattress a comforting pressure against his stomach as he stretches out, catlike. He hears Oikawa laugh somewhere to his right, and cracks an eye open to see Oikawa's smile.

"We've done this before, haven't we?" Kuroo murmurs, only halfway out of dreaming.

Oikawa pauses halfway through the gesture of resting his hand on Kuroo's back. "Does that mean you remembered that today's our four-month anniversary?" he says, his voice light. "I'm so impressed, Kuroo-chan."

"No, that's not what I..." Oikawa's hand alights upon his back, rubbing a thumb along the groove of his spine, and he sighs. "Never mind," he says, "I don't think I'm awake yet."

Oikawa's hand rises up until only the index and middle finger are touching Kuroo's skin, and then it walks up toward Kuroo's shoulders. "I started some coffee," Oikawa says. "Don't say I never do anything nice for you."

"Mm," Kuroo says, eyelids drooping. He wishes he could doze for longer, lulled by the warm sunlight spilling through the bare window and grounded by the feeling of Oikawa's hands on him, but he has a 10AM class. It's time to get up. "Four months. I didn't get you anything."

"Good thing you have all day to fix that," Oikawa says, and his touch slips off Kuroo's bicep as he stands. The bed rocks like a semisolid sea, and Kuroo's eyes open again.

"How about you?" Kuroo says as he pushes himself up out of bed. "Are you gonna get me something?"

"Way ahead of you," Oikawa says indulgently over his shoulder, stepping out of the bedroom.

\--

The thing is, Kuroo muses as he stares at the ever-growing math equations the teacher scrawls across the blackboard, it feels like they've been together for longer than four months.

Kuroo's always been good at reading people; it's what makes him such a good middle blocker. And when Oikawa and Kuroo first announced that they were dating, everyone said they thought they'd been doing that for months before.

But it's a little _too_ easy how Oikawa fits into his space, how they move around each other in the apartment as if they've been living together for years. Sometimes Oikawa will say something that's clearly an inside joke and Kuroo will snicker, even though Oikawa has never explained it to him. Sometimes Kuroo will start a smart remark and Oikawa will finish it just to spite him.

Sometimes Kuroo wakes up and for a moment, Oikawa looks like someone else—a stranger, but no less familiar for that.

\--

There's a gift bag sitting in the middle of the table when Kuroo comes home for lunch, but Oikawa isn't there. There are still dishes in the sink and crumbs scattered across the counter, all signs that Oikawa had to leave in a rush for class.

Kuroo peeks into the bag, but all he sees is tissue paper. He considers digging through it but decides that would be too far, and moves back to the fridge to gather supplies for a stir-fry.

The first time Kuroo visited Oikawa's house he showed up with a bag full of spices and ingredients, and moved towards the kitchen without bothering to ask. The first bite of the meal made Oikawa's eyes light up with cautious recognition, and when their eyes locked they both knew that they were never going to talk about it.

Kuroo serves out two plates, covers one with the plastic food cover from the microwave, and eats the other while it's still wafting fragrant steam. Oikawa doesn't like eating, so Kuroo has to coax him with a variety of flavors in each bite, garlic and soy sauce and winter squash. He eats quickly and leaves for his part-time shift, knowing that Oikawa will be home before the food grows cold.

 _I didnt peek,_ he texts Oikawa.

_you better not peek!!!_

_stop texting under the desk your professor's going to catch you_

_give me some credit ;9_

Fifteen minutes later:

_thx for the food!! *3*_

_thats your gift_

_liar.  
don't slack off at work!_

_me? never,_ Kuroo texts back one-handed, his other hand gripping the handle of a broom. 

\--

Kuroo's gift is to let Oikawa pick what movie they watch after dinner, with the promise that he won't make fun of it. "That's an awful gift," Oikawa huffs, "but I'll accept it as a placeholder until you find something better."

"Four months," Kuroo mutters. "Is that really worth celebrating?"

Something in Oikawa's eyes flickers, and Kuroo keeps his mouth shut after that.

The lights are out and the credits of a movie scroll up their small TV. The end of the movie was melancholy, and a strange mood has settled across the room, one that Kuroo's not quite sure how to break. Oikawa's hands are threaded through his hair, trying absently to smooth the flyaway locks.

"You never showed me what you got me," Kuroo finally says.

Oikawa's silent for a while. The last of the credits scroll up the screen, and there's a moment of blackness before the DVD loops back to the main menu. Oikawa reaches for the remote control, and mutes it.

He slides Kuroo back onto the couch cushions as he gets to his feet. Kuroo listens to him move back toward the kitchen, and the rustle of paper as he grabs the bag. He brings it back to the couch and passes it over, not looking at him. Kuroo digs through the layers of crinkling paper until his hand closes around something round and small.

He pulls out a small pocket-watch, and disorientation hits him in a wave. He looks up and even in the relative darkness, he can make out the knowing look on Oikawa's face.

"You found it," he says, and he knows it doesn't make any sense, but Oikawa nods as if he understands.

"Of course I did," he answers. "I found you, didn't I?"

Kuroo looks down at the pocket-watch again, biting his lip. He doesn't have to open it to see the inscription inside, etched a hundred years ago in Oikawa's handwriting.

"I always knew," Kuroo says, slowly so that his voice doesn't shake. "The first time I saw you play, there's this particular way you tilt your head when you—"

"I heard your laugh," Oikawa murmurs, "and I missed you _so much._ "

Kuroo leans forward at the same time Oikawa does, and it's less of a hug than a cling. He tucks his face into the crook of Oikawa's neck and breathes in. He'd know him anywhere, with every sense.

"Four months isn't very long, you know," Kuroo mumbles.

Oikawa lets out a small laugh. "Don't worry," he says. "We've got time."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy IHX, asofthaven! Your prompts said you like reincarnation, and I started thinking about how everyone knows these two would get along even though they've never once interacted in canon, and...well...this happened. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
